Red Vines
by whispered touches
Summary: Harry asks Ron an important question. - To celebrate AVPS!


**Red Vines**

Harry stared blindly at the dark ceiling of the room he and Ron shared. Even as he fought with himself whether or not to ask what he needed to ask, his mouth closed the matter for him and somehow made him say, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" came Ron's voice.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling his nerves to voice what had been troubling him for a while.

"How do you feel about me and Ginny?" It came out in a rush.

There was a pause before Ron said, incredulous, "_What_?"

"How do you feel about me and Ginny?" Harry repeated, more impatiently this time but also slower.

Ron took a while to answer. Finally, he said, "Well, she is my sister, but if it makes you happy –"

Harry cut him off. "I'm serious, Ron. I want to know how you really feel about us." He could practically taste the awkward in the air.

"Do you really think" – Ron squinted at his watch in the moonlight – "three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?"

"Stop evading the question and just answer it!"

Yet another pause. "She has an effect on you," he said at length. "I can see it, everyone can see it. You're… you're happier. It's kind of… it's a bit scary, actually. And as for Ginny… she just seems… I dunno. She seems more… relaxed around you, I guess. More natural. And… and you're good for each other. Like, emotionally. Or something, I guess." He swallowed and finished awkwardly, "And I'm okay with it, I guess."

Harry sighed. Ron, taking it as a That-Wasn't-Very-Reassuring Sigh instead of a That-Was-Deep-Coming-From-You Sigh, tacked on hurriedly, "I'm more than okay with it, really, I mean…"

Harry's chuckle came in through the darkness. "Yeah, I know." He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "If you… if you didn't… y'know, _approve_, I'd… I'd respect that. I'd set aside my feelings for her."

"You would?" Was he just imagining it, or did Ron's voice break?

"Yeah. It wouldn't matter. 'Cause you're my best friend." He heard something that sounded like the gulping of tears. Keeping the stinging in his own eyes at bay, he went on, "And I would never do anything to hurt you –" He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep himself from wailing. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too, man," said Ron, constricted with emotion. He quickly shook it off and managed to fake annoyance when he added, "Any more questions?"

Harry grinned to himself. "Yes, actually."

Ron groaned quietly.

Harry continued, "What's your favorite Aimee Mann song?"

Unseen by his best friend, Ron's eyes lit up. "Red Vines," he said easily. "What's your favorite color of vines other than green?"

"Red vines," answered Harry without hesitation.

At the same time, they asked each other, "What's your favorite way to say, 'red wines' in a German accent?" and together they answered, "Red vines!" They simultaneously reached under their pillows and pulled out identical packages of Red Vines licorice. Taking out a Vine, they said to no one in particular, "Red Vines are delicious."

And, they also agreed later, "Red Vines are totally awesome."

* * *

_Because I HAD to honor the long-awaited YouTube premiere of AVPS! All questions concerning Red Vines are from said AVPS - go watch it, it's up! It's a bit more serious than AVPM, song-wise, I think, but it's just... there is a lot more work put into it, honestly._

_A few things you'll understand after you see it: 600 house-elves are drowned in toilets every year. - The Umbridge Way. - I'm not afraid of the potty anymore! - "Did you get my text?" "_Yes_." "You didn't text me back!" - Oh, look, there are Taylor Lautner posters in every room. Everyone likes Taylor Lautner! (which is even funnier, really) - A Malfoy: "You are not my son." (Again, ten times funnier) - You... danced. - Oh, so that's why we sh*t our pants._

_Hilarity. StarKid have outdone themselves, and I can't decide which is better - AVPM or AVPS. It's just... awesome. You have to watch it. Really, you do. (Or else I'll set the Hogwarts jaguar on you...)_

_Also, this is one of my entries in the Three AM challenge - ironic, considering it was written at 3. But whatever. It's set anywhere from HBP to post-DH - even real DH, on the hunt (which would make it slightly AU...). Use your imagination. ("Figment, the imaginary dragon. ... This thing is terrifying! Just use your imagination.")_

_Thanks for reading. I really don't care if you review or not, but if you favorite, please do!_

_~whispered touches_

_Dislcaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, Red Vines, or anything involving A Very Potter Musical/Sequel. I don't own anything, really. Just useless crap._


End file.
